St Ives - Shopping Tour
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Judith disturbs the little privacy in St. Ives and she and Barbara have a little girly time. St. Ives is nice for shopping. Wait! Shopping? Barbara goes shopping? Will this go well? (Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was Bathtub.)
1. Judith

**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Reviews and comments are very welcome! But since I'm no native speaker please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

* * *

Judith disturbs the little privacy in St. Ives and she and Barbara have a little girly time. St. Ives is nice for shopping. Wait! Shopping?! Barbara goes shopping?! Will this go well?

(Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episode was Bathtub.)

I really hope you'll enjoy this one. I've had so much fun writing it.

* * *

.

* * *

After having a breakfast interruption in front of the fireplace Thomas and Barbara went for a shower. They still stood there kissing and caressing when Thomas heard a knocking at the door. First he thought it was just his imagination but then the doorbell rang again. He wrapped a towel around his hips and went curiously to the window in the corridor. Outside he saw his sister standing at the door.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"Huh?" Barbara came over, drying her hair.

"My sister. It's Judith at the door."

"Oh, that's nice." Barbara said, then hesitating. "Is it not?"

Thomas opened the window and shouted "What in god's name are _you_ doing here, sis?"

"Shut up, Thomas, and let her in." Barbara complained.

"Shut up, Tommy, and let me in. It's cold." Judith clamoured.

Thomas turned to go downstairs. "Are you both asking for trouble?" he grumbled. "Women..."

* * *

Thomas opened the door, now dressed in sweatpants (and nothing more).

"Say, sis, what is so unbelievably important that you had come here and disturb my oh so little time off from you all?"

"Hello, Tommy, nice to see you too." Judith simply ignored his discourteousness, commented the clearly visible scratches on his body with just look and a raise of her eyebrows and passed him patting his cheek. "Lovely designer stubble, you have."

"Want some tea?" Thomas resigned and put the kettle on.

Judith threw a portfolio onto the dining table and plonked herself down on the chair.

"Yes, thank you. Aww, there are but idiots on the streets." she fumed.

"And we all know your driving abilities..." Thomas chuckled.

"Ah, bollocks!"

The kettle clicked and Thomas filled two mugs.

"Now, what brought you here?"

"Mother sends you apologies, but under the impression of the two of you she totally had forgotten that she had some paperwork to be done with your help until the end of the year."

"And you weren't able to call me on the phone, were you."

"If you take a look at it, you engaged loverboy, you would recognise a million calls and a billion texts." Judith rolled her eyes.

Thomas took his mobile out of his coat and blushed.

"See?" Judith sighed.

"I'm sorry, it is on soundless modus." He had to check the other calls and messages later.

Barbara came down the stairs, still with damp hair but fully dressed.

"Hi, Judith."

"Barbara!" The girls hugged.

"What's new?"

"Some paperwork for the manor Tommy has to do with our mother. Couldn't have waited until your return. Sorry."

Thomas had begun to look through the portfolio and moaned in annoyance.

Judith suggested to go shopping with Barbara as long as Thomas went through the files.

Simultaneously Thomas and Barbara doubtfully said "Shopping?!"

Thomas grinned.

"I... umm... no..." Barbara stammered. "I don't need to go shopping."

"Well, then you can give advice and support to _my_ shopping." Judith laughed. "And we can have a coffee and some girls' talk. Sounds good?"

Thomas nodded. There are some things to check and to do and he has to talk with his mother and, and, and...

"You both would be out of my way. If you would stay here and sit there chatting all the time, I couldn't concentrate." He winked at Barbara.

Judith laughed. "You would distract him all the while, Barb. Come on, I need some company."

In the end, Barbara agreed and after having her hair blow-dried the girls left Thomas alone sweating over the papers.

* * *

Outside while walking down the street Judith linked arms with Barbara.

"Alright then. I want to go to a certain boutique and get me a certain blouse there. And then, what do you want to buy?" she said cheery.

"I hadn't but half a cup of coffee and you are nudging me to a boutique? You want to devil me?"

Judith chuckled. "Had no breakfast yet?"

Barbara looked the other way so Judith wouldn't see her red face. Their breakfast had been something special but had nothing to do with food.

"No. So if we could have a croissant first I'd be much more bearable..."

The named boutique was on the way to the little bistro Judith had in mind so she scurred in, bought the blouse she already chose on the internet and both went on to the bistro. There, over coffee and croissants, Judith told her of her mother's boxingday party. Seemingly Thomas and Barbara had made the right decision to escape it.

"The house was full of people. Family, friends, Lords and Ladies... And most of them asked for Tommy's 'cause he had never missed a boxing day since... don't know. I think your head would've twirled after ten minutes with thousands of names and faces and you would've been deeply annoyed by all those questions about you. You see, we have some very nosy family members."

"Phew - glad we weren't there." Barbara imagined being the subject of the family talk. "Horrible."

"And what did you do the last two days?"

Barbara slightly blushed.

"Apart from _that_, I know what you are here for." Judith laughed.

Barbara smiled coyly. "Well, we've stretched the trip and drove via some nice places. Lizard Point, Land's End... And we went out for dinner. Yesterday we've just strolled around and freezed ourselves halfway to death. And Thomas' plan for today was the Tate gallery. But I'm not sure if I should be pleased you've spared me that by going shopping."

"Well, I think, we'll find some nice things for you, too."

"Hm." Barbara hid her face behind her coffee mug and thought of the boutique where Judith bought the blouse. It looked extremely posh and expensive. Barbara just couldn't afford stuff from those shops Judith usually go to. Her grimace showed her concerns openly, she couldn't hide behind the mug forever, and Judith guessed right.

"Hey, I bet you haven't brought a suitable cocktail dress for the New Year's Eve party with you, have you. We'll chose one for you. I'll pay."

To prevent Barbara from objecting she patted her hand. "No objections. See it as a christmas gift from me to Tommy."

Judith smiled reassuringly to Barbara and said silently. "We all know the differences between us, Barbara. Start to forget them, you've become part of the family."

Barbara remained silent. Somehow she found Judith's words moving, on the other hand she didn't like to be a drain on Judith's pocket. She had managed her whole life without running into debts. She had never borrowed money and always stood on her own feet. She never bought things overrunning her tight budget. But Judith also had a point that Barbara hadn't spent a thought on the New Year's Eve party and truly hadn't brought a suitable dress with her. First, she had none and second, she didn't buy one. She sighed. _Maybe it's time to leap the hurdle._ Barbara hit on an idea.

"Maybe I agree. What about we divide fifty-fifty?"

Judith laughed. "Word! You pay the coffee and I pay the shopping."

Barbara launched into speaking but Judith interrupted her straight away. "No objections, Barbara! What I have in mind for you, sorry to say that clearly, will exceed the means of a detective sergeant." She winked conspiratorally. "We're going to make Tommy agape!"

* * *

.

* * *

...


	2. Pan-Yong

**Author's note: **The fun goes on. ;-)

* * *

.

* * *

Judith winked conspiratorially. "We're going to make Tommy agape!"

Barbara knew that Judith schemed something.

_It's going to be a nice hens day today._ she thought amused but at the same time still was a little awkward thinking of the costs Judith wanted to absorb. She payed the coffee and yet again sighed in surrender. When a Lynley has set his (or her) mind on something there is no easy way to object.

"You know what, Judith, you're stubborn like your brother."

"Yes, kind of." Judith answerd laughing. "Come on, first thing is that dress for you. I know where we'll find the right stuff."

* * *

Judith nearly pulled Barbara through some streets and finally pushed her into an extraordinarily expensive looking small boutique where she was greeted heartily by the shopkeeper.

"Ah, someone comes for my rescue out of dull sewing! Judith! What a pleasure!" The Asian man in flamboyant wardrobe and with an exotic haircut rushed round the counter, gave Judith an exalted cheek-to-cheek air kiss and then turned to Barbara, gracefully stretching out his hand.

"Hello." she said hesitantly.

"Hello, luv, nice to meet you. I'm Pan-Yong."

Barbara was a bit taken by surprise, hit by colours, odour and flittering. _He's a butterfly._ she thought, shaking his hand and being afraid that he would leave pixie dust on her fingers.

Judith introduced Barbara to him. "This is Barbara. She needs a dress for our New Year's Eve party at Howenstow that will sweep Tommy off his feet. And I know _you_ will have one, Pan-Yong."

While chatting with Judith about the New Year's Eve party, Pan-Yong sized Barbara up.

Then he crossed his arms, put his finger on his chin and sighed. "Hmmm... well... I think, I know, darling. Wait a second." With this he flittered away.

Barbara looked questioningly at Judith who suppressed a laugh.

"Don't ask! But he is the best advisor in this case, you'll see. I bet he'll bring the right dress at once and we're out here in a flash."

* * *

Barbara looked around. There were few dresses and evening gowns displayed and all were absolutely different. One could find the little black dress, as simple as possible, and also a _something_, best described as a peacock vestment, and obviously everything between those extremes.

"He's got millions of surprises in the backstore. I wonder what he will present." Judith said.

"Oh, so do I!" Barbara chuckled.

Pan-Yong returned with two dark green dresses of which he held one against Barbara, shook his head and chucked it carelessly across a table. The other one seemed to answer his notion and he nodded.

"Oh, yes, darling. You have to try this. Shoo! Off with you to the changing room! I'll get us some Prosecco, ladies!" He gently pushed Barbara into the direction of the changing room.

"No objections, Barbara. He knows what he's doing!" Judith laughed.

* * *

Barbara stood behind the curtain of the huge changing cubicle and had a closer look at the dress. It was dark green like the emerald she wore.

_As if he knew._

But she couldn't find the price tag.

_Seems to be unaffordable for me._ she thought sadly. _I can't let Judith pay that._

Outside Judith sensed that Barbara made no move to change into that dress.

"Barbara, put it on! Remember what I said in the bistro. I mean it!"

Barbara sighed and started to change.

Judith turned to Pan-Yong who was just returning with three glasses of Prosecco.

"Do I understand that we also need some shoes, a handbag and a new haircut?" he smiled with a sparkling thrill of anticipation in his eyes.

Judith nodded.

"Oh, then cheers, luv, we're going to have some joy." He scribbled something and gave it to Judith.

"If she's going to wear this dress, and I know she will love it, take her to Ramon, convey him my greetings and give him this."

Judith knew that Ramon was _the_ hair stylist in St. Ives. The sketch of Barbara's new haircut was simple and showed only little changes in the already existing hairdo.

_Not too much. It will please her._ Judith thought.

Pan-Yong curiously asked her details about Barbara and Tommy.

"Are they an item?" he asked innocently smiling.

"Oh, they so are." Judith giggled.

"I can hear you, Judith!"

"Ah, change into that dress, Barbara!"

* * *

Judith and Pan-Yong went a few steps away from the curtain and lowered their voices.

"It took several years for them to realize it but now..." Judith made a vague gesture meaning that it's indeed a hot relationship.

"What a pity." Pan-Yong sighed. "Your brother is so cute. A shame that he's interested in girls..." He made a mockingly frowning face and they giggled.

"Will she be his Lady Asherton?" he asked bluntly.

Judith looked at Pan-Yong slightly irritated. _Sure!_ was her first thought. Then she tried to imagine them marrying. Judith would have loved to have Barbara as sister-in-law but _if_ Tommy one time would dare to ask she wasn't sure that Barbara would say yes. Barbara would quote all the differences and probably back off. And apart from that it was way too early for that kind of question, so she told Pan-Yong.

"Is it? I think it's always only getting nearer at _too late_. We're all not growing younger." Then he whispered. "You will pay, won't you?"

They exchanged a look that said everything and then sealed that topic.

"She seems to be a lovely one. I wish him all the best." he chirped and right in that moment Barbara stepped out of the cubicle.

With both pairs of eyes on her she felt slightly embarrased and soothened the green silky cloth wich was already wrinkle-free.

"Sweetheart, you look gorgeous." Pan-Yong bursted out, rushed over to her, handed her a glass of Prosecco and picked here and there at the cloth.

Judith grinned. "Oh, yes, this will make him agape. How do you feel, Barbara?"

Barbara shrugged. Her usual dresses weren't that pleasant next to the skin but also they weren't as expensive as this one probably was.

"Feels good." she answered guardedly optimistic. _Indeed, it feels fantastic._

"And it looks good, Barbara, believe me."

Judith asked Pan-Yong if he was satisfied with the choice and he murmured something about the applique that it's not Barbara's style and had to be removed, hummed a little when pulling down the cloth to reveal more of Barbara's cleavage and wrinkled up the hem of the skirt a little. Then he stepped back and nodded.

"Yes. As soon as we all returned from the shoe shop you take her to Ramon and I'll finish this dress and find her a fitting handbag." And with an encouraging smile added "Tomorrow morning you can come and collect it."

"What? Shoe shop? Handbag? Ramon? Who is Ramon? Are you crazy, you two?" Barbara protested.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note:** If anybody has a problem with how I wrote Pan-Yong, I can tell this: I've once met a young man exactly like this one - a nice, lovely and polite person but indeed a living cliché. And he knew it and he made his fun with it. I've just changed some details and his name for sure and beamed him and his shop to St. Ives.

Just wanted to let you know. I don't want to step on anybody's shoes... err - toes! Hahaha - shoes! Shoes! Barbara needs shoes!


	3. Sonya

**Author's giggles:** Right now I'm laughing my a** off, having read chapter 1 and 2 again and writing chapter 3. Poor Barbara, indeed - now it's not only shopping but she also will be nudged to the hairstylist.

*chuckle*

Seems she has occupied centre stage. Judith is a devil but I think Barbara enjoys it not just a little bit...

*giggle*

First, we'll take her to Sonya's Shiny Shoes.

*cackle*

* * *

.

* * *

"What? Shoe shop? Handbag? Ramon? Who is Ramon? Are you crazy, you two?" she protested loudly.

The two conspirators laughed and Barbara panicked. While Pan-Yong made himself ready to leave the shop Judith showed Barbara the sketch and explained.

"Ramon is _the_ hair stylist in St. Ives. And before you start to have a whinge - Pan-Yong suggested just a few little changes."

Barbara looked at the sketch. Judith was right, it was just a bit more layered and fringy but all in all the same haircut she already has. She could see no sense in going to _the_ hairstylist if he wouldn't change it.

"Then why should I go to _Ramon_ if it's what I already have on my head?"

"Don't you like letting your hair be done?"

"No!"

"A little head massage, some Prosecco and a chittery chat?"

"No!" Barbara frowned.

Meanwhile they had left the store, Pan-Yong had locked it and the two linked arms on the left and right of Barbara.

Pan-Yong giggled. "Darling, after _that_ shopping tour you'll love to relax at Ramon's! Now, this is going to be funny, today!"

"And you can simply close the store?" Judith wondered.

"At this time of the year I'm not opening regularly, and besides no-one will drop by." he winked. "Except you two."

"Where are we going to?" Barbara sighed. She was about to surrender. The two kidders at her side couldn't be stopped anyway.

"You love shoes? You'll love this shop."

"No, I don't love sh..."

"Naaah, whatever. Every woman loves shoes and by the way you _need_ a special pair for that dress." Pan-Yong looked at Barbara's feet and scrunched his nose at the functional boots she was wearing.

Judith just grinned and Barbara cursed her loudly for stabbing her in the back. A little voice inside her starts to merrily try to convince her of the fun she would be having today. _Wasn't it nice inside of Pan-Yong's?! And isn't this dress a dream?! Be honest, Barbara!_

"Judith is doing you a favour, darling. This dream of a dress, the right pair of corresponding shoes, a new hairdo, a new hand-bag - lovely. I can see Tommy agape. When he'll first catch the sight of you - aaah, I picture it: you - coming down the stairs, Tommy - waiting at the bottom landing - agape, oh, _so!_ agape - whatever he had been holding had been slipped onto the floor. Drama, darling, just drama." He sighed loudly. "He'll fall to his knees and propose to you in that very moment, despite of whoever is standing around him. Oh, help me, I'm nearly crying..."

Now Barbara blushed. And she didn't know if she should be angry or amused. Marriage was no option. _Not _yet_, Barbara! Oh, shut up, Barbara!  
_

"When is he coming up for air?" she asked Judith.

"If he's on a roll? Never!" Judith answered vehemently.

* * *

"Here we are." Pan-Yong rejoiced. "Sonya's Shiny Shoes - heaven on earth, darling."

He opened the door. Ding-a-ling went the bell, the butterfly stepped in and started to gushingly greet the shop assistant.

"Sonya, darling, nice to see you. How did you spend your days off?"

They chatted a while without minding Judith and Barbara who were looking around in the little shop.

The walls were simply stuffed with neat and identical shoe-boxes. Each with a photograph at the front and all sorted by colour.

"Now that would be easy." Judith smiled and headed for the green ones.

Barbara was not yet fully convinced. When Pan-Yong came and presented her a killer-stiletto she resigned.

"Allright. We'll stop here." she said, raising her hands in defence. "I agree that I can't wear those boots - haha!" She rolled her eyes to Pan-Yong. "And I agree that I don't have shoes matching that dress perfectly. But I won't wear something like _this_! I can't even walk in high heels half as high as those. Can we please be serious and look for shoes that fit Barbara?" She waves. "Hi, it's _me_ we're choosing shoes for."

Sonya rather disappeared in the background. "I'm gonna make us some coffee."

Pan-Yong whispered audible for everyone around to Judith "Is she always that harsh?"

"I've heard it." Barbara grumbled.

"Oh, she is." Judith showed a mockingly worried expression but then went serious. "Mmmm... she's right, don't you think? We can't choose and plan and take care and in the end she's bouncing down the aforementioned stairs!"

Now even Barbara had to laugh.

* * *

Judith pushed Barbara onto a chair, Sonya put a cup of coffee into her hand and Pan-Yong knelt in front of her opening her boots. Then all three started to look out for a suitable pair of shoes for Barbara. They tried nearly every (not too high-heeled) green shoe but either the green wasn't matching or the style didn't really fit.

Resigning Pan-Yong plonked on the chair next to Barbara.

"Mission impossible." he sighed. "Sonya, luv, do you mind us looking in another store?"

Sonya shook her head. "You won't find a better store in St. Ives, you renegade, you. Say, why don't you try a black one? Barbara's no frog, is she."

They all agreed and in a minute Barbara found a pair. It was peep-toe, the heel was not too high and not too thin (and not too stumpy either), the material was some sort of silky matt black and it had a small application with some discreet Swarovski crystals. Pan-Yong cheered that he now knew what had to replace the oversized pearly applique on the dress. And so he also bought a pair of those shoes.

"He's not goin' to rip..." Barbara started unbelievingly.

"He is." Judith grinned.

"But..."

Barbara's face must have had shown her doubts about all the wasted money and the wasted shoes very clearly so Judith took her aside and whispered "They have an arrangement and Sonya knows how to deduct it. Don't worry about the costs. Pan won't put it on the price. And he will re-design the shoes, so there is no waste." Then she shook her head. "Can't you just go shopping, Barbara?"

"Judith, in _my_ world we're not splashing money about and that's why we're not _wasting_ things. So excuse my doubts when I think that it _is_ a waste to buy some horribly expensive shoes just to use _one_ of the little applications."

The two girls looked at each other seriously.

Judith nodded. "I agree. But do believe me, Pan is not wasting those shoes. Never would he. They're shoes."

Then she started to smile. And that smile was answered by a twitching in the corner of Barbara's mouth.

"But it still is fun, isn't it." Judith asked. "With the prospect of your appearance at the party always in the back of your mind..."

Barbara nodded and then both women showed a broad grin.

"But you can't let him wait that long - we'll also buy you some sexy things for tonight."

* * *

.

* * *

...


	4. Handbag

**Author's note:** Aye - had to update the previous chapters: Judith calls him _Tommy_ and not _Thomas_. No other changes.

* * *

Alright - the dress, the shoes (keep the sexy things in the back of your mind) - and what about a handbag? Can I have one more Prosecco please?!

* * *

.

* * *

_"But you can't let him wait that long - we'll also buy you some sexy things for tonight."_

* * *

Barbara blushed. Right in that very moment her mobile buzzed. As usual she didn't check the caller ID first.

"Havers!"

_"Hello, Sergeant!" _It was Thomas.

"Hello, Sir." She smiled. _Ah, sure - as if he had heard them._ Barbara blushed even more and turned away from the sneaky three who were bandying meaningful looks and naughty grins.

_"I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you."_

"Miss you too, Thomas." Barbara nearly whispered.

_"Do you still bear Judith and her shopping frenzy?"_

"Yah, I... umm, to be honest, I'm starting to enjoy our shopping tour a bit. 'specially those parts that has to do with coffee or Prosecco." Barbara chuckled. "How's your paperworks?"

_"I'm waiting for a return call and thought to just have a little break."_

The three hens giggled loudly about something Barbara hadn't heard.

_"So you are having fun, haven't you."_ Thomas laughed.

"You bet! Actually _they_ have. Don't ask!" Barbara chuckled. "But believe me when I tell you that I won't do this very often and truly not again in the near future."

_"I thought as much! What are you buying?"_

"...mmh - girl's stuff." She preferred an evasive answer.

_"You're going to surprise me?! Oh, I'm so excited. Shall I wait for you in the bedroom?" _His smugly grin was audible._  
_

"Thomas!"

_"Ah, pity, the return call on the other line. See you, Sweetie. Kisses."_

With a face as red as a buoy Barbara disconnected and turned to the others waiting for an explanation.

"What?!" she asked with an angry glare.

"Oh, that is, what _we_ want to know, luv." Pan-Yong giggled. Judith pinched him with her elbow but likewise laughed.

"I am _not_ going to recite that call, you..." Barbara rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Weren't you in need of a matching handbag? We have some nice ones." Sonya interrupted her.

Barbara lamented that she really won't need a handbag for that party. Whenever she was in need of something she just could go to her room and collect it. No handbag!

"_Her_ room - aha!" Pan-Yong said and whistled commendatory.

Judith chuckled.

"It's at Howenstow. I don't need to carry my things around there." Barbara opposed. Judith grinned and again Barbara asked unwillingly "What?"

"Well, you might need to carry your things around on other events."

"Nah, I'm not regularly taking part in those events, Judith. I really don't need..."

"You _will_ take part very much more frequently, Barbara, believe me." Judith winked. "You know, we moneyed people do tend to fritter that money away on countless parties, and you seem to be the lady at Tommy's side, so you're now part of us."

Pan-Yong laughed. "Well spoken, luv."

Meanwhile and despite Barbara's objections Sonya had brought some small handbags and draped them on the counter. They were all silky matt black, matching the shoes, but they were all very, very tiny. One could put a handkerchief, a lipstick and a modern mobile in it. _Tops._ Barbara had never had such a useless handbag that didn't even deserve its name. Judith and Pan-Yong examined them intensely.

"You're driving me crazy! No handbag. Full stop!" Barbara grumbled.

Pan-Yong teased her. "Skipping that and proceeding with the lingerie, darling? Good idea." He winked at Judith and checked himself in the mirror wearing one of the handbags. This made Barbara cheerful again.

* * *

Sonya put the shoes into a box and Judith payed discreetly without Barbara noticing because she was distracted by Pan-Yong. He still was checking some handbags for himself - Barbara forbid herself to wonder what he, as a man, wanted with one of those very female handbags.

_But then again - why not?_

"Oh, sweethearts. Don't wait for me." Pan-Yong fluted. "I'll check on those lovely handbags and after that I need to start altering the dress."

They fixed the time when Barbara and Judith would collect it on the next day.

"Oh, Barbara, it was really a pleasure. I wish I'd come with you to the lingerie shop, darling!" he rolled his eyes in delight and blessed Barbara with the same cheek-to-cheek air kiss he gave Judith.

"You'd bore the hell out of yourself waiting there. You know that Tamy won't let you come into the change room, and don't say you've forgotten what she did that day we went there together." Judith and Pan-Yong giggled again.

"Have a nice day." Sonya wished and handed Barbara the bag with the boxed shoes.

Judith and Barbara left the shop three-quarters of an hour after they went in.

"Now, that was quick." Judith said joyful.

Barbara snorted.

* * *

"I could do with a cuppa! You?" Judith suggested. They stopped at a café but instead of a tea they girlishly giggling decided to have another Prosecco.

Waiting for their orders they chatted like they had been friends for years.

"Say, Judith, how come that you know nearly everyone in those shops?"

Judith told her about her wild summers when she lived in St. Ives.

"I was on the verge of finishing my business studies and wanted to do something different so I chose to take a sabbat year. Pan-Yong just completed his studies of fashion design - I'd come to know him at some wild party, oooh, gosh, we were drunk, I can tell..." she giggled. "And he was effortlessly trying to flirt with my later husband. Well, in that year we decided to set up a shop in St. Ives. I was books, he was arts. We've made a pretty penny and when I went back to my studies he ran the shop on his own. And when you know Pan-Yong as a friend and as a shopping tour guide you get to know the rest of the town." She winked.

Meanwhile they were sipping at the next round.

"Pan-Yong is a butterfly, isn't he. And when we shook hands I was afraid to have pixie dust on my fingers." Barbara laughed.

"Oh, yes, and I love him." Judith smiled. "Say, what did Tommy want when he called?"

Barbara looked down at her glass. "Just chat." she said uncommunicatively.

"You're so cute, Barbara. I _so_ look forward to Tamy's lingerie shop. We're going to buy you a heaven of a seducer." She started to giggle again and Barbara blushed.

"Now, you enjoy this, don't you. Teasing me all the time with what you think we were doing all day long." Barbara grinned lopsidedly. _Well, it's what we actually did._ She reddened even more thinking about the last days.

"I don't tease you, I'm just happy for both of you. And don't tell me you were living as celibates!"

Instead of answering Barbara sipped on her Prosecco. Judith snorted with laughter.

"D'you think I'm blind? His stubbly chin at that time of day, you both coming from the shower..." Judith paused for effect. "The _marks_ you've left on his body!"

She took a sip of Prosecco.

"And your gentle goodbye kiss when we left him there spoke volumes. Honestly, Barbara, I don't think you need some flimsies." She winked conspiratorially.

"Judith, please!" Barbara pleaded deep red but also somewhat amused. Judith patted her arm.

"We don't need to buy silky underwear, if you don't want to. But I want to buy some for myself. You might not need those, but _I_ do. And you might look for a cute pyjama without funny printings."

The women grinned at each other. Then Judith went serious.

"You do him good. And it's obvious that he does _you_ good. I am really happy that you both finally came to your senses and realised what we all knew for years."

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note:** By the way, I shamelessly had put all those shops into St. Ives. I haven't researched, I just needed them there. Artistic freedom offers this possibility ;-)

I also don't think Judith - in the original books or series - had lived there in her _wild summers_. To be honest, I absolutely can't remember they mentioned any details about her life anyway.


	5. Tamy

**Author's note:** Yes, I also loved that last line. I've had it in my mind for some time. Thank you all for the reviews.

For some Real Life reasons the next chapters might take much more time.

* * *

Now we're heading for the lingerie-shop.

* * *

.

* * *

_"You do him good. And it's obvious that he does you good. I am really happy that you both finally came to your senses and realised what we all knew for years."_

* * *

"Naah..." Barbara watched the bubbles in her Prosecco, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, yes! And now we're going to the lingerie shop. You pay the Prosecco." Judith winked.

On the way to Tamy and her lingerie boutique Judith told Barbara of that man who probably was the new man in her life and definitely was the reason she wanted to buy _some flimsies_. She said that she needs to impress him and giggled.

Tamy stood outside of the shop and smoked a cigarette in the last sunbeams of the day.

"Oh, some customers, hello Judith!" She ground her cigarette butt under her heel and opened the door for Judith and Barbara. "Walk right in!"

Judith introduced them and they looked around a bit.

"What can I do for you?" Tamy asked.

"I need something _very_ special and Barbara wanted to have a look for some pyjamas. She doesn't need to impress her boy like I need to impress mine."

Tamy laughed. "Alright then, Judith, will you still look around while I serve Barbara? This seems an easier task. And then we'll move into the back store."

"You don't know Barbara. I truly doubt it's going to be easy." Judith laughed. "Barbara does _not_ love to go shopping. And she is pitchforked into this."

"I'm kidnapped." Barbara smiled.

"Well, well, then I think we have to start with a Prosecco, haven't we. Wait a second." Tamy disappeared into the background.

* * *

"Say, do you always drink that much Prosecco when you go shopping, Judith?" Barbara asked amused.

"Just on special events. And this of course _is _one!" Judith marvelled at a very saucy black ensemble. Then she grinned, holding up that little nothing in front of Barbara. "I'm pretty sure, we'll find something alike for you, too."

"Oh, get off!"

Then Tamy came back with three glasses of Prosecco.

"Ah, you've found something, Judith?"

"No, no, this is not my colour." Judith joked.

"Good hint! Barbara, what colour do you think of?"

"Umm, don't know... green?"

"As we've learned, you're no frog, Barbara. What about dark blue, like the night?" Judith suggested frivolously.

"Has it to be some sexy pyjamas? Or a nighty? Or a babydoll?"

Judith and Tamy started to talk about the advantages of each of that sleep-wear in terms of seducing a man.

Barbara just rolled her eyes. "Why don't _you_ just look for something to seduce your boy, Judith? And I'll just sit and wait and sip on my Prosecco. I actually don't need new pyjamas anyway."

"Oh, you do." Tamy said.

Before Barbara could start to protest Judith relented and suggested a compromise.

"OK, hear this: Tamy shows you three Pyjamas, you will try them on, I guarantee you will choose one and then we go on with _my_ wishes. What about that?"

"Deal." Barbara said and nodded at Tamy: "Convince me."

Tamy had a very long look at Barbara, some questioning glances at Judith who just raised her hands in defence and grinned, and then she said that she'd be back in a minute.

"This reminds me of the way Pan-Yong chose the dress." Barbara laughed.

"And I think Tamy will bring three wonderful pyjamas."

* * *

Tamy came back with three paper bags and put them on the counter.

"Are you ready?" she kept them in suspense. Barbara nodded.

"You're killing me! Go on!" Judith laughed.

Tamy got one pyjama out of one bag. It was light red with silver buttons, the fabric was silk and had some nice emroideries.

"Try it on."

That's what Barbara did. "No." she said coming out of the changing cubicle.

"Oh, but it's cute!" Judith said.

"No, it's... the cloth is too delicate. I'd always be afraid to rip it."

Judith snorted with laughter. "_He_ will!"

Barbara just rolled her eyes. Judith will never stop to badger her.

"Well, then try this one." Tamy got another pyjama out of the second bag. It was dark green with some voile parts on the belly and on the legs.

"No. That's absolutely not my style." Barbara protested.

"You try it on. We've made a deal." Judith winked.

"And on the body it always looks different. Go and try it." Tamy added.

"Hell..."

Barbara really and visibly felt so out of place in this pyjamas that she just showed up shortly outside the cubicle and all three women shook their heads and said "No!" in unison. This was in fact such a very funny situation and the Prosecco started to have its effect so they bursted out in laughter.

Having calmed down again Tamy took the third pyjama out of its bag and said "So, we've had the red one, and the green one, now go and try the blue one."

Barbara disappeared into the cubicle again and came back in some dark blue pyjamas made of satin. The bottoms were loose-fitting in some kind of Marlene-Dietrich-style and had a drawstring at the waist. The top had spaghetti straps without being too sexy and it also fell slackly. On the sides of the bottoms and of the top the weaving showed some kind of a dripped pattern.

Judith didn't say a word. This was a beautiful pyjama and looked very nice on Barbara. _Say no wrong, Judith, or she'd back off again._ she thought.

"I kind of like this one." Barbara said.

"I told you so, blue like the night!" Judith was relieved. In the meantime she also found something _very special_ for herself. "So get it off and we'll vanish in the backstore. I have to try this one."

Still in the blue pyjamas Barbara followed. The cloth felt so comfortable and it streamed over her body she savoured that feeling a little longer than necessary.

* * *

Tamy locked the front door so that customers had to ring but she could concentrate on the two women on their mission. That is to say, Judith on her mission and Barbara dragged along.

She followed them into the backstore and winked at Judith.

"I've got something special for you too, Barbara. It's of the same design your pyjamas are."

Barbara sighed. "You won't drop your plans, will you."

"And I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have surrendered. You even have fun. Don't deny it!" Judith grinned.

Barbara had to admit that she indeed enjoyed it a little.

Tamy appeared again and showed Barbara the lingerie she had told her of.

"It's a string panty!" Barbara rose up and shook her head. "Naaaa, I don't wear those!"

"You'll wear one under that new dress of yours, believe me." Judith said. "We'll buy you some simple ones."

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two women stared at each other for a second and then had to giggle.

"Barbara, believe me, under _that_ dress you can't wear your usual boxers."

Barbara snorted. "I don't wear boxers, you gadfly." Grinning she disappeared behind a paravent and tried on some simple string panty.

"Please keep in mind that the protective foil will be removed." Judith giggled.

"Ha-ha!"

"And try this one!" Judith passed the red ensemble over to Barbara.

"You'll never give up, huh? Try some yourself and leave me be." Despite her words she tried that red thing on. It was of satin-like cloth, fireman's red, had the same woven dripped pattern on one side of the front part and on the other side three black strings went to the back, converging into one string there. The bra was alike. All simple but sexy. _Thomas will love it._ Barbara catched herself at that thought, looking into the mirror. _...will love to take it off._ She blushed.

* * *

Judith had finished her own search, it was a pretence anyway, and watched Barbara. _She got it. And now Tommy is on her mind._

"I see that you've got it. Now, do you like it?" she smiled.

Barbara tried to downplay it. "It's kind of nice, yeah..."

"Cheers to you, Barbara, and welcome to the world of shopping." Tamy peeked around the paravent and raised her Prosecco.

Giggling they all clinked glasses.

"Time for a relaxing visit to Ramon!"

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm very happy with the colours of the bought stuff corresponding with the bags and box on the book-cover: the green dress, the black shoes, the blue pyjamas and the red little nothing. It wasn't intentional, it just happened to match.


	6. Thomas

**Author's note:** I'm back from reality and now have more time than ever to continue writing.

* * *

I decided to peek a little into poor Thomas' boring day. He sat alone in that lovely cottage and had to work while Barbara went out with Judith for shopping. He missed her.

* * *

.

* * *

When Barbara and Judith left the cottage Thomas took out his mobile and rang his mother. After a halfhearted reproach why he didn't answer his phone they worked through some papers - a question here, a decision there, some signatures. When it came to some horsetradings he had to call an agency. The procurator would be informed about his call and would call back in some minutes.

The break came in useful. Thomas put on a shirt and made himself some buttered toast and drank another cup of tea.

He shoved the condom that had still been lying on the worktop into the pocket of his sweatpants and smiled recalling their "breakfast". He felt that tickling arising in his belly. That tickling he already had felt for quite a while every time he was thinking about his Sergeant. That tickling he first denied himself to be had, then he painfully tried to suppress it and finally gave in to.

_I'm lost._ he thought. _Even when she's not around I want her. That woman is not healthy._ He laughed into the teacup. _Well, yes, she is, Tommy. She is extremely healthy._ He convinced himself. _After that kiss I haven't bawled at a subordinate. Well, except of that continued argue with Barbara. And I'm feeling sooo... steady? ...calm? ...contented! And satisfied! Very, very satisfied!_ He chuckled and decided to call her.

_She won't check the caller ID first, I bet._ he thought and smiled when she answered her phone like he expected.

_"Havers!"_

"Hello, Sergeant!" he could barely breathe.

_"Hello, Sir."_ He could hear the smile in her words and intensely longed to hold her in his arms.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." Thomas said gently and scratched on his notepad.

_"Miss you too, Thomas."_ Barbara nearly whispered.

_She is not alone and Judith is most certainly listening closely._ he thought._ Poor Barbara._

"Do you still bear Judith and her shopping frenzy?"

_"Yah, I... umm, to be honest, I'm starting to enjoy our shopping tour a bit. 'specially those parts that have to do with coffee or Prosecco." _Barbara chuckled._ "How's your paperworks?"_

Thomas inwardly sighed. "I'm waiting for a return call and thought to just have a little break."

He could hear Judith and some other persons giggle loudly about something he hadn't heard.

"So you are having fun, haven't you." he laughed.

_"You bet! Actually _they_ have. Don't ask!" Barbara chuckled. "But believe me when I tell you that I won't do this very often and truly not again in the near future."_

"I thought as much! What are you buying?"

_"...mmh - girl's stuff."_ He knew from the hesitating answer that she was buying something lovely. He imagined her blushing and teased her a little bit.

"You're going to surprise me?! Oh, I'm so excited. Shall I wait for you in the bedroom?" His smugly grin must have been audible on the other side of the line._  
_

_"Thomas!"_

His mobile buzzed, signalizing that the return call came in.

_Damn!_ he cursed.

"Ah, pity, the return call on the other line. See you, Sweetie. Kisses." He disconnected and answered the procurator's call.

* * *

After that call he tried to talk to Barbara again but she didn't answer so he phoned his mother to tell her of the latest developments. They eventually finished their work and the conversation changed into private matters.

_"You are happy over there, aren't you, Tommy?"_ she asked her son.

"I _am_, mum! And not just because of our little togetherness here." Thomas smiled.

He hadn't called her "mum" for quite a while. Since he was about ten, that is. He just felt too grown-up but since some time he felt somehow rejuvenated. Daze noticed it and chuckled.

_"I thought so, or what else would have kept you away from your holy mobile phone?! Judith and I had a row if she should disturb you or not. I'm sorry, Tommy, that she had to bring you those papers."_

"It's alright, mum, it had to be done. And believe me, she's having her fun with Barbara on their shopping tour through St. Ives."

_"Oh, poor Barbara."_

"Poor _me_! They exterminate the St. Ives Prosecco stock, I bet." They laughed. "Ah, by the way, Judith won't come home today. Shall I fax the papers to you?"

_"Oh, no, it's alright, thank you. If you could just tell Judith to be back not later than three p.m. tomorrow."_

"I'll tell her."

Thomas continued to chat a little with Daze and after having assured her that he and Barbara will be home at least in time for the New Year's Eve party he hung up. Again he tried to reach Barbara but it went straight to voice mail. _She must be very busy!_ he thought chuckling.

* * *

Before putting the papers in order and back into the portfolio he decided on another cup of tea and put the kettle on. Looking out of the little window he thought about the horse-selling. Apart from selling three young horses he had instructed the agency to look out for a middle-aged mare with the reputation to be calm and easy, a mare like his mother's horse was. It should be a present to Barbara. He wanted to make her start to ride.

With that ambiguous thought in his mind he had to chuckle. _Well actually she already knows how to ride._ He imagined her wearing those skin-tight breeches and his romantical mind spun out a sunny day they'd go riding across their estates. The kettle clicked. Then he realised what he just had thought. _Well, some day it will be also _her _estate._ He was sure of that. But then again not so sure after some further thoughts about Barbara and her to-hell-with-you-and-your-lot-behaviour. He smiled and wondered what the buttoned-down part of his family would think of them if they'd kept their relationship modern and lived together for the rest of their lives as an unmarried couple. With children and all but without a marriage certificate. Even his mother probably would have her difficulties with those circumstances, he wondered. Thomas laughed. _They'd be pissed off and I wouldn't care. And my independent Sergeant could keep her name._

"Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers-Lynley." he said to the violet on the window sill and grinned. _She could keep her name anyway._

He put a teabag into his mug and put the kettle on for a second time.

_Keeping her name would be a good decision anyway, because back in London and when we finally could show our love openly _and_ if we were allowed to go on working together... _He hesitated._ How the hell will this develop?_ Thomas thought of the difficult time before they would drop their bombshell. And when would that be? Wait two weeks? Two months? Longer? Or should they make it depending on a number of solved cases? Should Winston be involved from the beginning? What about the Chief Super?

"Damn!" Thomas cursed. The kettle clicked. _It won't be easy and I hope I can convince my little fiery I-am-working-class-and-proud-of-it to stay with me._ She hadn't always been proud and looked down too much in the beginning of their working partnership, he remembered. _I really enjoy that progress._ But he also feared it. What if she saw all this as just another step? What if she thought of their relationship to be only a temporary one? What if he would be the deserted man again?

He wanted to sip on his tea and realised he hadn't made it yet. He put the kettle on a third time and tried to wipe away his dark thoughts by recalling her "girl's stuff" and again he chuckled. Thinking of their shopping tour he tried to call Barbara but she still didn't answer. Instead he sent her a text message.

_so busy? kisses!_

Having his work done he thought about looking out for the two shopping-queens. He laughed. His sister surely would have stabbed him with some new high-heels or strangled him with a new bra. Then something important crossed his mind and he texted his sister:

_don't let her pay!_

Fantasizing about what that "girl's stuff" could mean he felt something stirring in his groin. _I could take a bath!_ Thomas shook his head in amused disbelief. The kettle clicked. _Behave, Tommy!_ he called himself to order. His mobile buzzed with a text-message.

_we go halves: b is drinks - I pay stuff - you daft_

Thomas answered_ thx _and put his mobile away. He was glad that his sister obviously had been sensitive enough to have that delicate point cleared in an easy and funny way. He put the kettle on again. _Hell, I am thinking too much._ he thought. _Even when she's not around she distracts me._ He chuckled. _It definitely won't be easy back at the Met with all those memories of St. Ives._ The kettle clicked.

Finally he managed to fill his mug and turned to the stack of documents on the table.

* * *

After having finished his work he decided to write Barbara a little love letter. First he ripped the sheet off where he scratched all those flowers, hearts and capital _B_s while he made his previous calls and put it into his pocket.

_Dear Barbara,_

He stared at the wall. It was millions of years ago when he last wrote a love letter. _What a shame, one should do this more often!_ he thought. He imagined Barbara lying in the bed, reading this letter. _Shall I give it to her this evening or shall I send it to her home? _He decided to give it to her this evening to be present when she would be reading it and most of all to gain the reward immediately. He smugly grinned. But first he had to write something. But what?! There are so many things on his mind and yet it was kind of blank.

_I love you!_

_Yes, Tommy, going like a bull at a gate, you're the master of romantical prose._ Thomas inwardly rolled his eyes. He ripped the sheet off the pad and crumpled it. _But then again, isn't this what should be in a love letter?_ He started again.

_Dear Barbara,  
I love you and I miss you everytime you are not around!_

Deep in thought what he could write next he chewed his pencil. Then he realised again that he was thinking about things he would love to _do_ with her now but didn't dare to write down. _And I've already told her on the phone that I miss her._ He ripped the sheet off and crumpled it. _Bloody... _His thoughts went to her body and to the parts he wanted to caress. He felt an arousal building up and tried to think of something as unsexy as... cricket. _But I could caress her, when she's reading the letter. If I ever would finish it._ He started again.

* * *

_Dear Barbara,  
everytime you are not around I miss you.  
I love you.  
Thomas_

* * *

Thomas read it three times and said to himself that if he went on thinking about it he would never finish it so he neatly folded the paper and put it in an envelope with her name. He went upstairs, made the bed and put the love letter halfway under her pillow. After that he put on some proper clothes and lounged about on the sofa hoping to find something on the telly to distract him from his naughty thoughts about Barbara.

* * *

Eventually his mobile buzzed. It was Barbara.

"Hello, my Sergeant Buy-A-Lot!"

_"Hi."_

Thomas smiled.

"So busy you forgot answering your phone?" he teased her.

_"I do now."_ Barbara insisted. _"I didn't hear it earlier. You still at the papers?"_

"Finished for a while now and watch some stupid telly." He laughed. "Thought to look out for you but I think, Judith would have killed me."

_"Probably."_ he could hear her laughing.

"What are you doin' now? Still shopping? I'm starting to get hungry." Thomas stroked his belly and let his head bump onto the backrest of the sofa. He closed his eyes. He really wasn't much hungry. Not for food. _Behave, Tommy!_

_"Umm..."_ Barbara paused. _"Think we're finished..."_

_"We _are_ going to Ramon!"_ Thomas heard Judith's voice.

_"You're bloody earwiggin'!"_ Barbara cursed her.

"Ramon? Isn't that a hairstylist? Oh, you poor one!" _What is Judith doing with Barbara? Hope she'll return as herself. _Thomas slightly feared._  
_

_"I try to get it off her mind, I really don't want to get my hair cut."_

_"You will, Barbara!"_ Thomas heard his sister giggling in the background.

"Tell her to shut up." he said laughing.

_"Compliments of your brother and: shut up, Judith!"_ Barbara started to giggle.

"I see, you're still havin' fun. When can _I_ have you back?" Thomas asked. "...six thirty at the Sloop Inn for a pint and dinner?!"

_"Sounds good. I try to put that in Judith's head. See you then, Thomas."_

"I can hardly wait!"

_"Neither can I!"_

They both waited for the other to disconnect the line and heard each other breathing.

"Barbara, we're no teenagers anymore. Please disconnect."

_"You first, Thomas."_ Barbara giggled.

"Love ya! See you at the Sloop Inn." Thomas laughed and then disconnected.

* * *

.

* * *

...


	7. Ramon

**Author's notes:** Sorry for repeating the last call but in my writing process the following chapter was the 6th and originally started with it. After having written "Thomas" (now ch.6) I deleted the call here but put it back because it simply belongs here.

Oh, by the way, I've found out why they seem to be the only ones shopping around. I've checked my timetable and it is Dec 28. Not only that but it's also a sunday! D'oh... Well, poor shop-owners and lucky shoppers...

And now back to the girls. Let's get their hair to be done.

* * *

.

* * *

_"Time for a relaxing visit to Ramon!"_

* * *

"Oh, nooo..." Barbara nagged and got into her clothes again.

"Oh, yeees!" Judith answered decidedly.

"You'll love to have your hair washed, your head massaged, your hairdo do be refitted..." Tamy tried to reassure Barbara.

Barbara rather would like to eat something and have a pint of beer. Or go home again! Judith looked at her watch. It was almost five pm and Tommy might have finished his work for a while now. She wondered that he didn't call Barbara again and said it aloud.

Barbara had a quick look at her mobile.

"Oh, he tried, but I didn't hear it." She called him. Judith grinned and making some specific gestures she went to the counter in the front store to pay their new treasures.

* * *

_"Hello, my Sergeant Buy-A-Lot!"_ Thomas answered his phone.

"Hi." Barbara just smiled.

_"So busy you forgot answering your phone?"_ he teased her.

"I do now." Barbara insisted. "I didn't hear it earlier. You still at the papers?"

_"Finished for a while now and watch some stupid telly. Thought to look out for you but I think, Judith would have killed me."_

"Probably." she also laughed.

_"What are you doin' now? Still shopping? I'm starting to get hungry."_

"Umm..." Barbara looked at her feet searching for the right words to tell him that she was going to the hairstylist next. _What a stupid idea. I'll cancel it. _"Think we're finished..."

"We _are_ going to Ramon!" Judith popped her head through the door.

"You're bloody earwiggin'!" Barbara cursed her.

_"Ramon? Isn't that a hairstylist? Oh, you poor one!"_ Thomas really sounded compassionate._  
_

"I try to get it off her mind, I really don't want to get my hair cut."

"You _will_, Barbara!" Judith giggled around the corner.

_"Tell her to shut up."_ Thomas said laughing.

"Compliments of your brother and: shut up, Judith!" Barbara started to giggle at the funny, mockingly astonished face Judith now showed around the corner of the paravent.

_"I see, you're still havin' fun. When can _I_ have you back?"_ Thomas asked. _"...six thirty at the Sloop Inn for a pint and dinner?!"_

"Sounds good. I try to put that in Judith's head. See you then, Thomas."

_"I can hardly wait!"_

"Neither can I!"

They both waited for the other to disconnect the line and heard each other breathing.

_"Barbara, we're no teenagers anymore. Please disconnect."_

"You first, Thomas." Barbara giggled.

_"Love ya! See you at the Sloop Inn."_ Thomas laughed and then disconnected.

* * *

Judith and Tamy were chuckling when Barbara came to the front shop.

"Judith, did somebody already told you that you could be a real pest?" Barbara asked but was not really grumbling.

"Oh, actually yes. Tommy usually calls me so." Judith grinned. They took their bags with the small and the smaller packages and turned to go.

"Thank you both and enjoy Ramon's magic fingers!" Tamy unlocked the doors and let them out.

* * *

"Do we really have to..." Barbara still tried to get out of the hairstylist-trap but Judith didn't let her. She told Barbara that _truly_ he had magic fingers. She reassured her that he won't cut a new hairdo, not even shorter than it actually was, he won't use any colour and generally won't do anything Barbara wouldn't agree with. Finally Barbara wasn't convinced but came along anyway.

Ramon was another butterfly. He was just about to close his shop when Judith and Barbara, both packed with their bags, arrived.

"Oh, hello, my luv." he chirped seeing Judith and waved them to come inside. He locked the door behind them. "Come right in, we'll have a lock-in!" He giggled. "Long time no see, Judith, darling. What brings you here? Ah, I see, you've done a lot of shopping and now you want to relax. Coffee or Prosecco?" He didn't wait for an answer and opened the small fridge on his counter. Barbara looked questioningly at Judith. "Wait, umm... some new highlights for you," he pointed at Judith. "and what can I do for your lovely girlfriend?"

"That's Barbara." Judith managed to toss in. "And she is not _my_ girlfriend, you joker."

"Hi Barbara! Nice to meet you, I'm Ramon, you might have guessed." After giving them each a glass of Prosecco, Ramon continued, took her hand and kept holding it while he fixed his gaze at Barbara's hair. "Well, you seem to be a little unhappy to be here, sweetheart, aren't you. What about some massage and..." Judith wordlessly showed him the sketch Pan-Yong had made. "Yes, well, I see you've been to dear Panny. I agree. Some cuts, here and there, uh-huh. And I'll show you some up-dos, right? Sorry for my chatter, ladies, but I've been alone the entire day, it was hell. I've been browsin' through all of my magazines, you wouldn't believe..."

"Ramon?!" Judith said.

"Yes, luv?"

"Shut up." she giggled.

"Oh, I will, darling." he also giggled, absolutely not offended by her words and neither impressed so he continued to witter. "Sit down, sit down, my sweethearts. I'll wash both your hair. And then colour up yours." Judith already sat in one of the chairs with a sink in the neck. Ramon nudged Barbara into the other chair. "While waiting for the colour to operate I attend at your hair, Barbara. You both agree?" Without waiting for an answer Ramon fluttered into the background to get some stuff and still continued to chatter about some colours for Judith and some nice put-up hairdos for Barbara.

"He is _not_ going to stop, is he." Barbara whispered. She couldn't hold it back.

Judith laughed. "No, he isn't. But anyway, you'll feel renewed when he's finished."

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "I beg to be excused for my scepticism but I still doubt that."

_Oh yes, they match. This is _so_ like Tommy!_ Judith thought giggling.

Ramon was back. "Oh, believe her, Barbara. I am told to have magic fingers."

When Ramon had finished washing Judith's hair he continued with Barbara's.

_Mmmh, he _has_ magic fingers._ she thought while he massaged her head and she closed her eyes. "Could you please continue doing this to my feet?" she asked him.

While Ramon put some colour into Judiths hair he tried to get more information out of Barbara. Where she was from, what she did for work, how she came to know Judith and "how on earth did Tommy-Boy needed such a long time to detect the lovely Sergeant at his side?!"

Sure he didn't receive an answer to _that_ question.

After an hour of nearly perpetual chatter Barbara not just learned to know about the difficult relationship between Pan-Yong and Ramon, the mostly boring residents of St. Ives* and the miserable business situation in general and in particular, she also was shown some simple ways to pin up her hair effectfully and not just to tie them into a ponytail. She left the hairstylist with some newly bought unflashy hair clasps (and some not so unflashy for the special events) and one of those up-dos Ramon had shown her.

On their way to the Sloop Inn she linked arms with Judith.

"Wasn't that funny and educational?" Judith asked laughing.

"Umm, well..." Barbara answered slowly. "Now that you mention it..."

"And it indeed was a funny shopping tour, we'll _really_ have to do it again."

"A shopping tour - yes, alright. Not in the near future, but sometimes, yes. But will you promise me one thing, Judith?"

"What?"

"_Please! never! again!_ force me into a visit to Ramon."

Laughingly they arrived at the Sloop Inn where Thomas already was eagerly waiting.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** *This is what Ramon said. These aren't the words I'd choose to describe it. I'm just the chronicler! *cough*

Reviews are always very welcome. It's what keeps us writers writing, you know.


	8. Sloop Inn

**Author's notes:** At the Sloop Inn. Before they head home they need something to eat. And have a pint. Barbara and Judith are in an exuberant mood.

* * *

.

* * *

Thomas looked up when he heard the two women laughingly entering the pub. He wondered what Barbara might have bought. He could not detect any differences - she wore the same functional boots, she wore the same jeans.

_...which had become a little bit more formfitting recently than it had been in former days._ Thomas smilingly thought of her well shaped bum.

She wore the same old parka that she loved so well and the hair was not cut.

_Not really, but there's something different with her hair..._ Thomas mused. _And probably she wears something new that I can't see. _He cleared his throat._  
_

He stood when they arrived his table. He had been waiting for the length of a pint and seemingly it was a good decision to start to catch up their _extermination of the St. Ives Prosecco stock._ They weren't drunk but slightly tipsy.

"There you are, my lovely ones. Any Prosecco left?" he welcomed them joyfully.

"Hi!" Barbara beamed at him. While Judith already put their bags under the table and took a seat Barbara came close to Thomas. With all that "girl's stuff" in her mind she suddenly felt slightly embarrassed about kissing in a well-lit public place like this and blushed. Thomas took her hand. He just smiled down to her and luxuriated in that sizzling moment for a little while. For a little while too long for his sister's liking.

"Go kiss her Tommy, I'm thirsty!" she muttered.

Thomas turned to Judith and cursed her. "You little pest, can't you shut up and pretend to be _not_ present sometimes?"

When he turned back to Barbara she already had taken the seat next to him.

"Phew! Errm...?!" Thomas raked his fingers through his hair and looked down to her with irritation, now suddenly just standing around unnecessary.

"A pint, yes, thank you." Judith said and smiled innocently.

Barbara nodded in agreement.

Headshaking Thomas left and came back with three pints of Ruby Red Ale*.

* * *

When he sat down Barbara put a hand on his thigh and smiled.

"Umm, what about that kiss, Thomas?" she whispered.

"I thought I'd keep you waiting." he teasingly whispered back. _Get your hands off my leg, Barbara, or I'll carry you home _right now_._

They came closer and finally kissed, very gentle and caressing. And lasting. And becoming more intense.

Now Judith hid herself behind the menu card and actually pretended to be not present.

When they came up for air Barbara giggled girlishly.

"I've missed that, Thomas."

"Oh, holy! Guess what..." he answered desperately.

"Finished, you two?" Judith grinned.

"Not at all!" Thomas answered. "But _that_ has to wait." Barbara blushed again.

"I've made a reservation for The Captains Table, the restaurant upstairs, for 7 pm, so you have some time to show me your prey, ladies."

He looked curiously at the bags under the table.

"No, not my prey." Judith said. "I've bought some stuff you will never get to see, my brother." she winked. "But you can ask Barbara."

"No, I won't unpack my stuff in the pub either." Barbara repelled.

Thomas grinned. "Well, _that_ makes me curious."

"You naughty one." Barbara playfully pinched his side. "It's just impractical and I don't want to have _beer_ stains on my new pyjamas."

Judith choked on her ale. After they exchanged a telling look Barbara joined in her giggling.

"It seems to me that you both had one or another glass of Prosecco." Thomas wondered amused.

"Ah, well, but I can show you what I've bought for _you_, Tommy." Judith took a little package out of one of the bags and handed it over to him.

Thomas unpacked some boxers with funny Woodstock** printings and looked questioningly at his sister.

"So you have something matching for Barbara's Snoopy** pyjamas." Judith laughed.

Barbara snorted equally laughing. "I didn't recognize when you bought this, Judith, you're killing me."

Thomas lowered the boxers and shook his head.

"I'm so glad I'm with grown-ups." he said ironically to the ancient lady looking grimly down from the old photograph on the wall.

* * *

At 7 pm they were lead to their table. While he had been waiting for Barbara and his sister Thomas had arranged what had to be served and they wasted no time with the menu cards. Chatting and eating they spent a nice evening.

Barbara told of Pan-Yong and Ramon, those two butterflies, like she still called them, and - when Judith was away for a while - she also talked about Tamy and her shop but without really going into detail.

"I know her shop." Thomas blinked. "That's where Judith bought that sisterly lovely gift for me. What have _you_ bought there?" he grinned, trying to keep his face innocently looking.

"Pyjamas." Barbara answered. "I've told you."

"Anything else?" Now Thomas' grin was smugly when he took her hand. "A little nothing I only get to see in our bedroom?"

"Thomas!" Barbara scolded him and blushed. Drowning in the deep look from his dark eyes she started to tell. "Well, umm, ..."

Now Judith came into sight so Thomas just whispered huskily "Not now, but I can hardly wait!" and kissed Barbara's fingers.

* * *

At some point Thomas told Judith about some of the estet work and especially of the horse trades. He mentioned the plan to buy another mare like Variety Lights, their mother's mare, and Judith immediately knew what it was for. When Barbara excused herself to the Ladies she jumped at the chance.

"You're choosing that horse for Barbara, aren't you." she said.

Thomas nodded. "Yes. I'd love to share the passion of horse-riding with her."

Judith looked him straight in the eye and asked "Are you going to bring her home, Tommy?"

Thomas swallowed. He knew what Judith meant.

"I've planned on doing so, yes." he smiled lopsidedly as if Judith had catched him doing something stupid. Judith beamed in delight.

"I give you my blessings, be sure. Would be no easy task, you know this. But, Tommy," she squeezed his hand. "_please!_ take your time and give _her_ some time. Don't go head over heels like you always use to when you've set your mind on something. You both still have to arrange yourself with the other _a lot_. Don't scare her and let her end it before it had even started. You can't just..."

"Judith!" Thomas stopped her. "Don't you believe that I don't have all this already in my head? I've come to know Barbara a little over all those years. I _won't_ scare her out of our relationship. Even if time is not on our side." he sighed. But then he chuckled. "Oh, I've recently also thought about keeping it modern."

"Oh, _that_ would scare mother." Judith giggled.

"And think of Sir Ulysses!" Thomas winked, mentioning their most conservative uncle.

"Oh, shocking!" Then Judith went serious again. "Promise me that you keep this in mind and don't blurt it out in the heat of the moment, Tommy!"

"I promise."

"Oh, and it even is _not_ appropriate to only wait until the second week of January." Judith giggled.

Then Barbara came back to the table.

Thomas squeezed Judith's hand and kissed it lightly. Judith nodded and changed the subject.

"You're a lucky one, Barbara. Tommy didn't know about our agreement and has already paid the drinks."

"Oh, what a pity." Barbara played mournful.

Laughingly they pitched into the cheese platter that now was beeing served.

* * *

On their way back to the cottage Thomas suggested either to carry their bags or to cuddle them close and keep them warm on his left and on his right side.

Judith and Barbara exchanged glances and simultaneously handed him the bags.

Giggling and arm in arm they went in lockstep ahead of Thomas. They recapitulated the day and had a lot to laugh about.

"I swear I saw pixie dust waving around Ramon."

"He must've picked it up at _Panny_."

They ridiculously giggled, totally ignoring the lateness of the hour, really making a racket.

Smiling amused but shaking his head in disbelief and obviously much more sober than the ladies Thomas followed, restrainig himself from peeking into the bags.

* * *

.

* * *

*Ruby Red Ale from the St. Peter's Brewery - a mouthwatering imagination. It's 11am here and now and a coffee is all I allow myself. How bad. Umm, well, otherwise it's the traditional pub-opening-time, isn't it?! The Sloop Inn - one of Cornwall's oldest Inns (ca 1312) - I've been there. Nice pub on the ground-floor.

** Snoopy and Woodstock belong to Charles M. Schulz and Peanuts Worldwide LLC


	9. Back and upstairs

**Author's notes:** Back at the cottage. It was a strenuous day.

* * *

.

* * *

"Beer or wine? Sadly we have no Prosecco in the fridge." Thomas offered after putting their coats away. He put the shopping bags onto the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Judith already was rebuilding the fire to have more warmth. It still was winter and thus not really warm, even in Cornwall, and having spent the day on that shopping tour Barbara and Judith had spent some time outside and now needed a cosy fire to heat up their feet.

They pulled two chairs in front of the fireplace. Thomas brought three bottles of beer and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"So, will the ladies walk a fashion parade for me?" he pointed out for the bags. "I think it's only fair to cheer me up after such a boring day without my girl and with too much work."

Thomas raised his bottle.

Judith poked her elbow into Barbara's side. "Feel at home, show him your treasures, I pretend to be not present." she chuckled.

Barbara blushed but giggled equally. "No, I've not yet finished my beer, I won't go upstairs by now."

"He'd be pleased, I tell you!"

"And he could wear his new matching boxers."

They laughed.

"Errm, I'm still in the room...!?" Thomas remarked.

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening in joyful banter and had each a second beer. Thomas absolutely went curious about "that other thing" which was "not yet finished" and had to be collected the next day but neither Barbara nor Judith disclosed the secret. They just told him that he will come to see it even this year.

"Hm, it's a _thing_. Ah, it's something for the party. Earrings? Another new hairdo? No, clasps?" Thomas poked around. The women giggled.

"You won't get to see it here in St. Ives. Judith will take it to Howenstow with her." Barbara said grinning gleeful.

"A dress? Must be a dress! That's it - you've bought a dress! What colour?" He guessed through all colours and Barbara had to turn her face away not to reveal the right guess.

"Forget it, Tommy, our lips are sealed. It's a surprise you'll come to see soon enough." Judith interrupted his guessing game.

"Hahaaa, you're leaving tomorrow, Judith, and then you can't protect her anymore. I'll tickle it out of you, Barbara, when we're alone."

Being more than tipsy by the end of the evening they all decided to call it a day and Thomas prepared the sofa with a pillow and two blankets so Judith could sleep well. It would be a single night only, so they left the bedroom in the finished attic untouched. In her not-so-sober state Judith wouldn't like to climb there anyway.

All prepared for the night and Judith, first in the bathroom, went downstairs again.

"Nighty night, you two!" she chirped. "And please try to be silent!"

She was heavily hit by a pillow Thomas threw at her. "Mind your own businesses. Or better _not_ this night! Keep your hands above the blankets, sis!"

Barbara yawned. "Silence now, both of you! Or I'll send you to bed supperless!"

They all laughed.

"Thanks for the second pillow! Good night!" Judith dissappeared around the corner into the open-plan living room.

* * *

Thomas went into the bathroom to prepare himself for the night while Barbara changed into her sleepwear in the bedroom. He stood at the sink, intending to brush his teeth, when Barbara appeared in the doorframe.

She was barefoot and wore her new pyjamas.

Thomas stopped every move and swallowed, watching her in the mirror. He also stopped breathing.

_This is not at all comparable with her usual pyjamas. _His eyes wandered from her bare feet across the softly falling dark blue cloth, slackly swirling around her ankles to the more fitting cloth around her hips. The neatly bowknotted drawstring peeped out under the hemline of the short top. Thomas imagined opening it and forced himself to breathe again.

Barbara sheepishly scratched the back of her head and with the movement of her arm the top revealed a flash of skin and her bellybutton. Thomas swallowed again. He looked further up across some dripped pattern woving from beneath to the side of her satincovered breasts and stopped at her shoulders, with much more exposed skin under some thin spaghetti straps.

_And she looks rather sexy. _

His eyes went to her face.

_Oh, and she _knows_ what kind of basic reaction she causes.  
_

Biting her lower lip unconfidently and looking incredibly innocent she moved over to the sink and took her toothbrush.

_Though she does not exactly know how to handle it. Holy, she is incredible._

"You are sexy!" Thomas croaked. Their eyes were locked for some heartbeats. Barbara blushed down to her shoulders.

Then his eyes trailed to the little emerald in the crook of her neck and standing close behind Barbara he moved his arm around her to touch the gem gently with his fingertips.

"You're not taking it off, are you." he whispered.

"No. Never." she looked up to him through the mirror with her big green eyes meeting his and smiled. _I vow that!_

_Oh, heaven, Barbara, I yearn for you!_

He placed his hands on the bare skin of her shoulders, turned Barbara around and kissed her. He desperately pressed her into the sink. This kiss was more than thrilling but they somehow lost balance and Barbara had to giggle. Then she got a hiccup which made her giggle even more.

-HICCUP- "Ooops!"

"We better go to bed now and sleep it off." Thomas chuckled and they started to brush their teeth.

Together they went to the master bedroom. Thomas closed the door and changed into his sleep wear but stopped before he had his T-shirt on. Barbara found the love letter. He had nearly forgotten that he had written one and now it stretched his nerves how she would react on it.

"What's this?" she choked. _A love letter! _She knew it anyway.

"A love letter." Thomas smiled and crawled under the covers.

Barbara slipped into bed next to him and hesitated. _Oh, bloody..._ She felt nervous.

"Read it!" he prompted, still smiling.

Barbara opened the envelope, strictly observed by Thomas.

* * *

_Dear Barbara,  
everytime you are not around I miss you.  
I love you.  
Thomas_

* * *

With tears in her eyes she turned to Thomas. _I love you. _She was speechless, instead she just kissed him.

"Thank you!" she breathed onto his lips.

And then hiccupped again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Thomas!" she whined. -HICCUP- "Oh, god, excuse -HICCUP- me!" Barbara started to laugh uncontrollably.

Thomas let himself fall back onto his pillow and sighed. _This is unbelievable! _Then he started to grin.

"It's late anyway. Let's sleep. Good night, Mrs. Hiccup!"

He placed a last kiss on her shoulder and turned off the light.

"I'll repay -HICCUP- tomorrow, Thomas, I swear!"

"Oh, you will!" They spooned and Thomas placed his hand on her bare stomach, feeling each single hiccup she made shaking through his own body.

It was late, both had a strenuous day and some Prosecco (and beer) too much and soon they fell asleep.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's girlish giggles:** -HICCUP- Oh, really, that was hard to keep T-rated with all of Thomas' thoughts and the potential the pyjamas and the loveletter offer. -HICCUP- I praise the Prosecco she had. -HICCUP- Otherwise I'd have had to make a new book cover and a separated episode.

-HICCUP-


	10. Back and downstairs

**Author's notes:** Judith tries to make herself a comfy night.

* * *

.

* * *

Downstairs Judith had made herself comfy on the sofa with two blankets, two pillows and the crackling of the slowly dying fire. That tattered old book that seemed to lay on the coffee table for decorational purposes only was indeed no real distraction. _War and Peace_ is not the stuff you would like to read after a lighthearted shopping tour with some Prosecco.

Judith thought about Barbara and Tommy upstairs. She listened carfully but heard no more sounds after they went across the corridor and closed the door behind them. Well apart from Barbara's laughing after some short while.

_They're some lucky ones._ she smiled to herself and immediately scolded herself for earwigging.

Then she remembered that there was someone, momentarily stuck with business on the other side of the globe, who she wants to have the same with but who didn't know of yet. She didn't tell him yet, that is. They were some kind of working partners like that couple in the master bedroom and Judith had a crush on William for some time now but they hadn't even dated properly yet. _It had been just a little flirting at some brunches and lunches and some dinners. And yes, also at some theatre plays, and some concerts. Hm, well, we meet very often in private._ Judith believed that there was something special between them. No one called him Liam, that's her own special name for him. _And nobody else dares to call me Jay._ She smiled.

There still remained that boundary between them but Judith could swear that at some of the last dinners he seemed to be deepening the flirtatiousness in their talks.

_With those blue eyes of his and that lovely wrinkling of his nose right before he's going to laugh._ With butterflies in her belly Judith thought of those occasions where she nearly had tugged him down to kiss him. _Even at the office. Well, and at some parties lately and at some evenings in the same hotel when I couldn't sleep afterwards with having him just on the other side of the wall._

There was a huge amount of occasions she had let slip away unused.

Judith chuckled, suddenly clearly seeing the parallels. _I shouldn't wait as long as _they_ did._

Though for now it being late she pushed that thought aside and soon fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, sometime in the very early morning, she woke up due to all the liquid she has had the previous evening and went to the loo. On her way through the darkness back to the sofa she heard the toilet flushing upstairs.

_Somebody has had as much Prosecco as I've had._ she thought amused.

_Oh, and beer._ She heard it flushing a second time and then drifted back into sleepy mode again.

After a while the silence upstairs turned into some rustling and rumbling, she could hear muffled sounds and tried hard to keep her focus on her own sleep but sadly was wide awake.

_Don't listen, Judith!_ Her thoughts trailed to Liam and took a very dangerous road. She wrapped the second pillow around her head to avoid her from being witness to the upstairs activities that fed her fantasy.

_Oh dear..._ she thought. It didn't work. The pillow wasn't soundproof enough to prevent her hearing them finally crying out each other's name.

"Barbara, yes!" and "Oh, Tom!" - then there was silence.

Feeling safe now Judith put the pillow properly back under her head. The total darkness now was replaced by the romantic light of some stars and the nearly full moon shining through the window. That audio play from upstairs was not yet over, some time later she witnessed some giggles.

_Oh, please, not again!_ She strongly hoped that she could hold her tongue the other day.

Having heard, or rather imagining what just had happened upstairs, Liam now was more present in her head than ever.

_It must be about 1 pm in Japan!_ she thought.

Chuckling she put out her mobile and texted him.

_2 lovemakers upstairs are making me nervous_

She had already informed him during the day about her shopping tour with the girlfriend of her brother so she hadn't to explain anymore.

Liam answered straight away.

_so she bought sth very special 4 him?_

Judith felt self-confident and cheeky and decided to tease him.

_I bought sth special 4U! will be kept secret until a special evening_

Her mobile buzzed. Now he _called_ back.

_Oh, hell, shite, what did I do?! I'm an idiot!_ She cursed herself and didn't know if she should answer his call.

"Hi, Liam!" She finally answered and cuddled deeper under the blankets. The couple in the master bedroom needed not to hear her.

He did not bother to say hello. He came straight to the point.

_"A special evening? Does that implicate you want to date me, Jay?"_

Judith took a deep breath and told herself that, since she started this, she also could make a total mess of it.

"Actually yes." She continued after a pause in which she could only hear him breathing. "And actually more."

She fearfully waited for an answer. "Liam?!" Her voice was shaky.

The voice on the other side of the world sounded a little baffled. _"Well, errm, this is somewhat... errm, surprising me."_

_Shite. I was wrong._ "You back off?"

_"No, not at all, quite the opposite."_ Liam laughed nervously. _"So when I'm back I have to make a special dinner for you?"_

Judith sighed with relief. This call was going into a positive direction after all. She made her ambitions even clearer.

"Yes and I prepare the dessert."

She could hear him swallow. _"Are you trying to seduce me?"_

"I hope I _do_."

_"Jay, you actually do more to me at the very moment."_ He sounded a bit distressed.

"I hope I do." she purred into her mobile. Her naughty grin was audible.

_"Oh, hell,"_ he wailed. _"I hang up now. I have to take the next flight and take advantage of your mood. I'm there in... 14 hours! Stay! Don't move! I'll be right there, I'm..."_

Judith giggled. "Liam! Don't! First: your business partners won't be pleased. Second: it would be entirely too long. And third and above all:..." She lowered her voice. "I need someone to lull me to sleep _now_."

Liam lowered his voice. _"Apparently everything I have in mind would keep you awake, ... Jay."_ He made a little pause before huskily saying her name._  
_

_Oh, that was gentle. _Judith recognized the changing in his tone and sighed. The butterflies in her belly still made an uproar.

"Or gives me... dreams. Say something naughty!" she whispered.

He giggled. _"If I won't stop... if _you_ won't stop now, I _hardly_ attend the meeting, if you know what I mean."_

"Oh, that's naughty, thank you. I can fall asleep now and you could have a cold shower."

_"That's what I need, Jay."_

"When you're back in England, I'll show you what _I_ need! Now enjoy your shower!" Judith giggled. "I'm looking forward to our dinner, Liam. Good night."

_"You're evil! I can hardly wait. Sweet dreams."_

"Thank you." she breathed.

_"Good night, Jay."_

* * *

_Well, _that_ was some kind of a nice interruption!_ Judith thought and pressed her mobile into her chest. _On that chat we can build upon. I hope.  
_

With a pleased smile on her face she slowly slipped back into sleep.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note:** It's still T-rated, isn't it? Or should I rather delete/rewrite something?

Mar 26/2014: After having checked my timetable (I've chosen a definite year) it is full moon at Dec 31st, so I've changed the moon phase.


	11. Speed

**Author's note: **If you dare to read the product of my little smutty mind, I suggest reading the M-rated intermezzo _The Pillow_ first. *wink*

Continuing the T-rated _Shopping Tour_ here: Barbara and Judith collect the dress and Judith leaves the couple alone.**  
**

* * *

.

* * *

In the morning she was the first being up. It was a lovely bright and sunny day and thus freezingly cold. Before she did anything else Judith lit up another fire in the living room. After that she rushed upstairs. She heard a consistent snoring from off the master bedroom.

_How could she sleep next to that sound?_ Judith wondered and then chuckled. She knew how Barbara could. Judith rushed through the bathroom, clearing her aching head with a hot shower and some paracetamols.

Then she climbed down the stairs again and had a look what she could prepare for breakfast. It was later than she originally had planned to get up so she decided on making some noise with the pan and pots and prepared a breakfast plate with all that was left in the fridge. It wouldn't last for three full english breakfasts but with a pick-plate and enough toast, tea and coffee it will be fine for all.

The trick with the noisy pots worked well and after the two lovers had taken a quick shower they joined her downstairs. Just in time Judith finished cooking.

Barbara moaned. "Awww, got a headache, bloody hell! Why you're not suffering, Judith?"

The addressed grinned lopsidedly. "Who said I weren't?"

"That looks lovely, Judith!" Thomas praised the pick-plate. Having not drunk Prosecco the previous day he had been much more sober than the ailing girls and therefore had no real hangover now. "Come, sit down. I'll get us tea."

"Coffee, please." Barbara said but before having finished the second word a steaming mug with the magical black liquid already stood in front of her nose.

"...say!?" Thomas smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. "You know, Judith, this lovely little lady could be a major challenge without a coffee."

"...naaah!" Barbara grunted but smiled all the same.

"So what were your plans? You've said you have to collect a dress?" Thomas asked.

"Who said _dress_?" Barbara rejected.

"I _know_."

"Aha?"

Thomas leaned over to steal a kiss. "U-huh!"

"We're just going to collect it and then I'm heading back home. Mother wants her papers." Judith was smirking all the time.

"What, Judith?!" Thomas finally asked.

"Well, your pillow was no good silencer, Tommy."

_Bloody..._ Barbara blushed and hid behind her mug. _How could she know about it?_

_Oh, hell, she heard us indeed!_ Thomas's eyes widened and he even blushed a little, too.

Judith continued. "I've tried to bury my ears under it but..." she giggled and didn't end her sentence. They all knew what she had heard.

After breakfast the two girls left the cottage. They refused to take Thomas with them.

"You could do the washing up." Judith suggested.

"We have a machine..."

"No, Tommy!"

* * *

Barbara and Judith headed for Pan-Yong. He sat behind a table and tinkered on something. He looked up when the electrical door-bell chimed its sugary melody.

"Aaah, the Asherton Ladies, come right in, It's just ready." Pan-Yong greeted them chirping and jumped up immediately.

"I'm not..." Barbara started.

"Oh, shut up, luv!" he winked and made a wiping gesture. He favoured first Barbara and then Judith with his exalted cheek-to-cheek air kiss.

Judith well noticed how easily Barbara responded that.

"Some Prosecco?" he asked.

"Oh, hell, no, I'm glad we're alive after that yesterday's tour. We've been to the Sloop Inn, you know."

"And continued at the cottage." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you poor ones." Pan-Yong pitied them. "Now, Barbara, darling, go and change." He ushered her into the cubicle.

Pan-Yong had dark circles around his eyes. He told Judith that he sewed and altered and tinkered the whole night and half of the morning and had only slept about three hours.

"But it was well worth it, sweetheart, you'll see!" He put his hand on his heart and rolled his eyes in delight. Then he held the new pair of shoes through the curtain of the cubicle.

"Oh, Barbara, darling, get those shoes on before you come to show."

Barbara watched herself in the mirror in the cubicle. _This is some kind of a dress indeed._ she thought. Pan-Yong did a good job. The skirt was a little shorter than before, there was much more revealed cleavage and the oversized applique was removed and replaced by one of those discreet Swarovski applications from the shoes. And all in all it now fitted Barbara's size even much better.

With a new and elegant clasp she put her hair into one of those chop-chop-ready up-dos Ramon had shown her. Then she soothed the cloth of the dress before she deeply inhaled and stepped out.

Barbara beamed.

"Wow!" Judith breathed. _Tommy will turn into a pillar of salt. On the spot._

"I think I'm becoming straight, luv!" Pan-Yong sighed. Then he got something from behind the counter.

"See it as a christmas-gift." he smiled and waited silently for Barbara to have it unpacked.

It was a small clutch, silky matt black like the shoes and with the same discreet Swarovski crystal applique.

Barbara stood agape. "I can't..."

"You can. And no objections!" Judith interrupted her with recovered voice, rolling her eyes again.

"But I don't need..."

"Holy! People make presents, just accept it." She was a little rough, trying to hide the joy she felt for Barbara and her brother.

Barbara hugged Pan-Yong dearly.

"Thank you! Well, I don't know if I ever will need to carry this... unfunctional... errm... container, but... thank you."

They all laughed about the choice of her words.

"Oh, darling, You will need much more of those _unfunctional_ things from now on, I promise you!" Pan-Yong laughed patting her arm and turning Barbara to the mirror.

Barbara watched herself. That dress, those shoes, the clutch, her hair... she looked despaired and frightend at Judith.

Pan-Yong felt the tension and kept his mouth shut.

"You're very elegant, Barbara. You'll make it!" Judith nodded. "And next year you could wear your jeans and jumper again."

"I've never thought that the party would be _such_ an event."

"Yeah, I could imagine Tommy ignoring that fact."

"Do I really need to..."

"Acutally, yes. And you won't back off." Judith smiled reassuringly.

"You're going to be brought out, darling, that needs a fancy dress like that." Pan-Yong smiled.

"Pan!" Judith scowled at him.

Barbara frowned and sighed. "But it's right, huh? Oh, blimey! Where did I ease myself into?" _I already feel like a little girl playing princess with Mum's stuff. This is so elegant. So different. And yet it still looks like me. Somewhat._

"You're a Detective Sergeant of the Met, Barbara, you've handled big bad boys, you will handle Uncle Ulysses hands down. And Tommy? You have him by the balls anyway." Judith grinned broadly.

"Judith!" Pan-Yong giggled.

"Well, it's true, isn't it. Have you shown Tommy that red little nothing, Barbara?"

"It's still packed. I thought you take it with the dress."

"Oh, absolutely not. You might need it here. Hmm, well, or likely not." Judith grinned. Barbara blushed again.

While Barbara undressed and slid into her usual jeans and jumper Judith told Pan-Yong that she witnessed some unmistakable sounds this morning.

"I've taken the advantage of that noise from upstairs to text with a certain man on the other side of the world to speed up things a little bit."

"You didn't!"

"I did. I must've been still inebriated. And I was so blunt that he finally called me. Umm, well, we have a date. An _explicit_ one." Judith reddened.

Pan-Yong hugged her. "It was about bloody time!"

Barbara came off the cubicle. "Where did I hear that before?" she smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Well, we'll see." Judith sighed.

All those beautiful new things were wrapped up and they wished Pan-Yong a Happy New Year before leaving.

* * *

Judith and Barbara went back to the cottage. There Judith grabbed her few things, all her shopping bags and the package from Pan-Yong and stopped in the doorframe.

"So, what were your plans for the next days, Tommy?"

"Since it's a sunny day, we'll check on Barbara's garden." Thomas chuckled. "I think tomorrow we'll come back home. Maybe it's going to be late, so don't wait with dinner. I think we'll be making a little tour like the journey here?" Barbara, hugging his waist, nodded. "...so we'll have another calm evening at home and the last day of this year without any hurries."

"Alright, then we'll meet again on Tuesday night. Take care!" Judith raised her chin as a goodbye gesture and left.

Thomas closed the door behind her.

"And now for you..." he started, his eyes dark with lust, while Barbara backed off grinning but then his eyes caught the portfolio on the dining table.

"Aw, bother! She forgot the papers. I'll be right back!" He gave Barbara a short kiss, grabbed the portfoilio and ran after his sister. He managed to stop her right in that moment when she closed the door of her car. She wound down the window and Thomas handed her the papers.

"Oh, good, thank you! That's what I've been here for, huh?!" she winked.

"Mother wouldn't be amused if you came home without it."

"Oh, before I forget that, take my advice: When you go on like tonight, my dear brother, a Tommy junior soon will be on its way." she chuckled.

Thomas blushed. "Guess what? We know how to prevent that. We're both more than full-aged. _Much_ more than that." He sighed.

"You both _need_ to take your time, Tommy, don't forget that. Don't speed up!"

"Neither you! Drive careful, sis!" Thomas tapped onto the car roof.

"As always, Tommy!" she stuck out her tongue to him. Judith winked, started the engine and waved out of the window. "See you later, brother!"

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's note to herself:** Episodes so far in chronological order:

Merry Christmas (M, 4) ### Siblings / You Owe Me A Story (T, 2) ### Dessert (M, 1) ### Green Gem (T, 4) ### A Trip Around Cornwall (T, 2) ### Refuge (M, 6) ### St. Ives / Strolling About (T, 4) ### Bathtub (M, 4) ### St. Ives / Shopping Tour (T, TBC) ### The Pillow / Intermezzo in M-Dur (M, 1)

* * *

...


	12. St Nick's

**Author's note:** And the fluff goes on.

* * *

.

* * *

When Thomas rapidly left to bring the portfolio afterwards his sister, Barbara got herself another cup of coffee and slumped on the sofa, head on the back rest, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

She thought about the last few days. After their involuntary _briefing of the family_ everything went so fast and yet so easy. The close family and the best of friends accepted her as the new woman at Thomas' side. His brother didn't seem to care about being of noble descent so he had no problems with whatever differences there might be, his mother was happy, Judith showed her delight on that shopping tour and she and the St. James' clearly said that they had been waiting for this for some time now.

Barbara was afraid that it all had been _too_ easy and too soon she would wake up from that dream. In one week, when they would have returned to London, the alarm clock goes off anyway.

_Until then we have to have decided how to act at the Met. We couldn't kiss and hug and touch there like we constantly do here. _Oh, but how she loved his touches...

Thomas turned out to be the lover she always thought him to be. Well, he was still himself, like he always had been. The only new thing was his love. _And what a love that is! _Barbara almost shivered in remembrance of their activities. And of course the serious matters they were talking of were of a more private, much more intimate matter than before.

_I never thought I have to discuss contraception with Detective Inspector Lord Thomas Lynley, Earl of Asherton!_ She chuckled. _Earl of Asherton..._

She slightly knew what it meant to be his lover. Barbara feared the thought but as far as it was a lasting and serious relationship, and so she fervently hoped, it would come to the point when she had to decide if she could handle all the belonging circumstances. And _how_ she should handle them. The title, the family, _a_ family...

_His lot!_

_Oh, Barbara, this is all far future, you'll have to get through the New Year's Eve party at first._ she told herself, wiping away the things she did not dare to think about in full. _I have to go through my baptism of fire in two days._

She hoped that Deborah and Simon would be there and the others she already had met at the Christmas dinner. She could talk with them freely, whereas with the other Ladies and Lords and posh people she couldn't imagine even finding a topic. She thought of them as being inquisitive anyway and feared to be interrogated and she desperately hoped that Thomas wouldn't parade her around too much even if she thought she had chosen the right dress to present herself reputably in that coterie.

She grinned when she remembered Pan-Yong's comment about her being brought out at New Year's Eve. _Well, actually he was right._

Barbara's mind wandered from Pan-Yong's cheeky remarks to the condoms Thomas had spread all over the cottage obviously to show her where he wanted to make love to her. Since they arrived at Howenstow he nearly couldn't get his hands off her. He touched her whenever it was possible to make physical contact. And he steals kisses whenever he could.

_He seems to stock up kisses for the times back in London._ she giggly thought. _Always touching and snogging and making love to her every spare second._

_Oh, those nightly activities..._

He always seemed to naturally know what had to be done. _And so did I. _she realized to her surprise._ It is all so... easy with him._ It was some kind of natural flow, their lovemaking. The thoughts alone sent her shivers up the spine and down into her abdomen.

_Physically we fit._ Barbara concluded. _And we prove it frequently. _She chuckled._  
_

She remembered their first time. Starting with a romantic dance at the fireplace it soon had turned out to be very urgent to get upstairs, to feel each other close. She couldn't remember being so yearning ever before. She even demanded actions then and it didn't feel odd. This side of herself was totally new to her. And she absolutely never had been leading like she had been in the bathtub two days ago. And she never really surrendered so outright and felt unchained at the same time like she did when they first came through the door of the cottage and Thomas desperately washed over her straight in the doorframe.

The night after their dinner at the Kernow their surrender to love was far beyond mere physicality, but she couldn't think of it without becoming randy.

She blushed and smiled.

_Tonight I'll make it another special night._

* * *

Thomas hurried back to the cottage. Despite the sunny weather it was still awful cold and windy outside and he had no coat on. When he returned, Barbara still had the mug with cold coffee in her hand and was sitting on the sofa, head on the back rest, staring at the ceiling, smiling.

She didn't move. He watched her a little while. _She must have heard me coming in._ he wondered.

"Everything okay, Barbara?!" he asked.

Barbara looked at Thomas. She didn't startle at all, of course she had heard him coming in.

"Yes, everything, Sir." she answered smiling contentedly.

"Alright, Havers," Thomas plonked onto the sofa next to her. "Are we going to enjoy the sun today on the outside or are we going to..."

The rest of his words went down in opaque murmurs on Barbara's neck.

Although it sounded, and felt, promising what he murmured Barbara decided to go and get some fresh air to clear away the last remains of her hangover. A little strolling around in the sculpture garden of Barbara Hepworth, _the_ local artist, would be fine.

They wrapped themselves into woollen jumpers and their coats and left the cottage.

* * *

They had no need to hurry and walked slowly arm in arm to the garden only to find it to be closed on Mondays.

"Well, that's a luck." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" Barbara asked.

"We could walk to the Tate..."

Barbara moaned in annoyance.

"We don't have to get in, you philistine." Thomas kissed her. "But walk the way above or _on_ Porthmeor beach to the Island. We could get us some take away tea and perhaps some pastries and walk up to St. Nicholas' Chapel. We should have a stunning view today. If you like water, that is."

He winked and bent down to kiss her again. "Or we could simply consider it to be a sign and return to the cottage." he muttered onto her lips.

"Sir, we can't have it off every spare second."

"Yeah, Havers, that's a pity, isn't it."

They stood in the middle of the narrow street crossing in front of the garden entrance and were kissing passionately.

After being honked out of the way by a passing car they went up the road and down the street above the beach to The Island.

* * *

In fact it is a peninsula but it is called the Island. It's a little grassy hill with rocky edges bathed by the Atlantic Ocean. To the southwestern side lays St. Ives. To the east there is the St. Ives Bay and in the distance you can spot Godrevy Lighthouse.

On top of the green hill is St. Nicholas' Chapel. It's a small stone chapel with a Celtic Cross on top of each verge.

Barbara and Thomas hid themselves on the lee side because up there the wind was piercingly cold. They tried to have a look inside but the door was locked.

"They only open in summer." Barbara read the opening-timetable.

"I could call the mayor's office, drop my name and get the key." Thomas suggested.

"Or you could let it be and cope with the hardships of life like we untitled do." Barbara rolled her eyes and tried to peer through the window.

"How old it might be?" she asked.

"Don't know. Think I remember something about it being repaired in the 15th century. So it has to be older than that. What I do know is that it had been used for other than clerical services. Lookout post, store, something alike."

He also peered through the window but Barbara felt his body pressing into hers, his hands on her hips and his breath in her ear, so she got the idea that he wasn't interested in the interieur at all.

"Thomas?"

"Hmmm?" he nuzzled into her ear.

"This is a house of god."

"So what?" he started to nibble at her earlobe.

"You can't press me onto the wall like that at a chapel."

"I can. You see." he pulled her back a little bit closer to him.

"Thomas!" Barbara giggled.

"I didn't think of you being so pious but if you wish we don't have to tell the vicar." Thomas grinned.

"I'm _not_ pious. But there may be some people around that might feel offended."

"There aren't." Thomas continued the caresses of her ear and her neck.

# YAP-YAP-YAP-YAP-YAP #

Both startled at the sudden noise. A little white curly puppy sped around the corner and started treeing Thomas. From a safe distance, of course.

Somebody whistled. "Xakery! Heel!" A woman appeared on the footpath. "Heel! Now!"

She nodded a greeting at Barbara and Thomas and the little barking ball of wool hopped away.

Barbara laughed out loud. "See. That little lamb of god knows how to restrict us ungodly."

Thomas sighed and they turned to stroll hand in hand around the Island.

"I could do with tea and scones. What about you?" he asked.

"Make it coffee and we have a deal."

* * *

After the stop at the café they dropped by at a coop to buy some frozen pizza and a ready-made salad to have a lazy last evening in the cottage.

It was a very pleasant stay in St. Ives.

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Xakery means something like "Lord remembers" - LOL


End file.
